I'm Glad I Found You
by NeverForget.NeverRegret
Summary: Lily is tired of being labeled as a 'hot babe', will James see beyond what everyone else sees?
1. The Test

**A/N: This is actually the first fic I have ever written. I wrote it down on paper first, so I could just type it up. I had a little bit of writers' block, so I did another story. And I'm doing this again! YAY. Just for future reference my other story is called "Double Identity" and I suggest you read it, it's good (or so I heard).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any J.K. Rowling characters. I only own the ones who you don't know. So, don't sue me! LOL.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I'm Glad I Found You  
  
Chapter 1: The Test  
**  
Bring. Bring.  
  
Lily's alarm clock wailed. It went on like that for five minutes before she turned it off; well actually, I wouldn't say that, more like flinged it across to the other side of the room.  
  
Tom, the friendly innkeeper, and bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, came in to wake up Lily. "Come on Lily, m'dear. Wake up, it's nearly 10:30. You wouldn't want to miss the Hogwarts Express, now would you?" Tom chuckled merrily.  
  
He knew this was one way to wake up Lily. And he was right. Lily shot straight up after that little comment. She was having a great dream, too.  
  
**&%&(&%%&((&DREAM&&%$%%&&(()))&%  
**  
_Soft, romantic music filled the air. Lily was twirling into the arms of a messy haired someone. She couldn't quite see his face. They were on a picnic in a field of never ending daisies, dancing the night away.  
  
"Oh, this place is so beautiful. This is sort of like a fairy tale," Lily giggled.  
  
"Well, I suppose. Except that this fairy tale is actually real," the messy haired someone whispered softly into her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Lily sighed, "I wish this night would never end," she spoke softly tilting her head onto the crook of his neck.  
  
"It doesn't have to," said the messy haired someone. Then he looked up at the twinkling stars above their heads.  
  
Lily followed suit. "The stars look so beautiful tonight," she said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air surrounding them.  
  
"Yeah, but the stars can't be compared to you," he proclaimed, saying the same line he told her on their first date, exactly 7 months ago.  
  
Lily giggled again and sighed. She was totally content of being there with him.  
  
"Let's go walking," he said, tugging on her hand.  
  
Lily nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. They went walking around the flowers talking about anything and everything. Until he stopped and faced Lily.  
  
"Lily," he sighed, "Lily, I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not around you. I don't know what to do if I see that you're not by my side. I can't even picture a life without you," he sighed again, "Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
The smile on Lily's face grew as he continued talking. Silent tears making their way down her porcelain cheeks. Lily was about to answer when 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' was heard in the background. The fields, the sky, the stars, the trees, the wind, and even him disappeared. Leaving her saying 'yes' to a black, empty space where he used to be.  
_  
**)($%&()(&%%END DREAM#$%&()))(&%&(**  
  
When Lily woke up, the sun bright, the birds chirping, she knew she had to do something today, but she forgot. Only when Tom came in to wake her up did she remember. Lily totally forgot it was September 1st. _How could I forget?_ She thought. The Leaky Cauldron was where she stayed during the summer. Ever since she was in her 2nd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that was where she stayed because Voldemort killed her parents when she was in her 1st year. But luckily her sister, Petunia, was at a friend's house at the time.  
  
None of her best friends knew that she lived at the inn above the Leaky Cauldron, nor anything about her personal life. The only ones who did were Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, one of her good friends.  
  
She's about to enter her 6th year and no one still knows about her living above the Leaky Cauldron. She's sensitive about people talking about their families. She is really nice and kind, but she has a fiery instinct. If you mentioned anything bad about Lily's family, she would have hexed you into next week.  
  
Lily was beautiful. She had long, shiny, layered, auburn colored hair that went to her mid-back. Her big, round, emerald eyes danced whenever she laughed. Even though she was beautiful, she didn't show it that much. She would actually believe her older sister, Petunia, if she said that Lily was an ugly freak. Petunia was always jealous of what Lily had. The perfect body, a great personality, and a lot of friends. That was what Petunia longed for, but her low self-esteem would always discourage Lily from doing whatever she wanted to do.  
  
She never wanted to show off her well-sculpted body because that's what all the guys in school wanted, her body. The summer after fifth year she decided that she wasn't going to be treated the way she has been over the course of her education. She didn't want to be labeled as the 'really hot babe' with her 'really hot friends'. She wanted to be recalled as a great person who never failed to help her fellow classmates and peers, and as the one who got the top N.E.W.T.S.  
  
All of the guys at school proclaimed to her that they would love her no matter what she does, if only they would get to go on one date with her. Lily was picky when it comes to guys. She knows what she wants in a guy and is not afraid to admit it. Well, she wanted to see if they'd stay true to their word or not.  
  
Well, I do believe that this is gonna be one weird year. She thought to herself while she pushed her cart to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
This year she dressed a whole lot differently. She wore really baggy and stained clothes, that look like they haven't been washed, glasses (even though she doesn't need them), and she put her hair into a really messy bun.  
  
This year she was going to test them.  
  
**&&(&&())((&())(&&())&%$%&()  
  
Well, y'all. There it is, the first chappie. I did my story a whole lot differently then when it was on paper. I'd like to thank HpDeVoTeE who has read the chapters I had written down on paper and she said that it was good. She was the first one to read this story, which also happens to be the first fic I have ever written, although it's the second that I would post. I thought this chapter did well, don't you? Well, enough of my ramblings. Read and Review!!! **

**P.S. Another thing, I thought this title was a little corny. If someone would please help me come up with another title, then I'd be eternally grateful. -  
  
Luv Ya's,  
  
krazee4LJ **


	2. The Train Ride Conflict

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but my internet wasn't working. So, newayz hope you enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, only the ones you don't recognize  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride Conflict  
**  
As she approached the Hogwarts Express, she felt all eyes on her. She felt the exact same way on her very first day at Hogwarts when she was to be sorted. She went on the train to find the compartment her and her friends have shared since the very first train ride. She finally found one ten minutes later. As she put on her CD player and stared off into space three beautiful girls came in.  
  
"Oh my god, Lils!" One of them squealed in surprise. Lily came back to earth and screamed in delight.  
  
"Oh my god! Nikki, Christi, Bella! I can't believe you're here already!" yelled the surprised Lily to her three best friends. Nicole (Nikki) Smith, Christina (Christi) Julian, and Arabella (Bella) Figg. The three have been Lily's best friends ever since they first met on the train in first year.  
  
"Lily, what happened to you? I mean you look l-like a boy, in the nicest way possible, of course," screeched Christi, she needed to watch what she said since it was very easy to piss off Lily Evans.  
  
Lily who could not keep secrets from her best friends, except that she lived at an inn, told them her plan: that she'd look like a dork so that she would know if there was someone who liked her for her attitude and her brain instead of her body.  
  
They all seemed thrilled and eager about this whole new arrangement. But they kind of thought it was weird because Christi, Nikki, and Bell are gorgeous. The four, including Lily, were the most popular girls in the school.  
  
Christi had blond hair, which reached her shoulders and curled outwards, and she has gorgeous baby blue highlights. Her eyes are a light baby blue, like a cloudless sky. If she were mad it would turn dark blue, if she was happy it would turn light blue and she's medium in height.  
  
Nikki had brown hair that was straight and reached just above her waist; she has chocolate brown eyes that would twinkle with excitement.  
  
And Bell has blond hair with natural highlights, which came up to her mid- back. She would leave it straight down because every time she would move, it would be following the movements her body made, that leaves people stunned at her beauty; making the boys want her and the girls envy her.  
  
They were all talking about how their summer has been when four guys came in.  
  
The Marauders, as they were called, consisted of Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and their so-called leader, James Potter.  
  
Lily flinched at the sight of him for she loathed him just about as much as she loathed Severus Snape, a greasy git from Slytherin.  
  
The four Marauders were the most popular guys in 6th year. James had cute, messy black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. All girls described him as tall, dark, and handsome and would rather kiss the ground he walked on; all except Lily, of course.  
  
Sirius was James' best friend and everyone thought that they were brothers. He had ocean blue eyes and slightly tamed, black hair.  
  
Peter was a bit shorter and chubbier. He had small, watery, blue eyes and a pointy nose. He wasn't as good looking as the rest and he practically tags along with them. Everyone wondered how he even got in the group. (A/N you know, I was kinda wondering, too)  
  
Then there's Remus, he was actually one of the Marauders Lily truly liked. He was smart and funny. The kind of guy Lily dreamed of. He had neat, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He, like Lily, had a secret; he was a werewolf.  
  
The Marauders surveyed the girls and Remus immediately sat down next to Lily. James crinkled his nose in disgust of how Remus would be friends with someone like her, then he noticed her new style of clothing. 'What the fuck!' he thought. 'Has she gone mad? What the hell is she wearing?'  
  
Then Lily turned to James and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
James replied nastily, "We're in a compartment so we're here to sit down. Even though it would not have been my first choice."  
  
"Why won't you sit in the Prefects compartment, then?" Lily asked logically.  
  
"Why won't you?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
This small argument turned into one huge verbal battle.  
  
Soon, one by one people would come and see what the commotion was about. However, when they saw the scene proclaimed by Lily and James they watched in amusement, until Remus pulled Lily down and said, "We're almost there. I wouldn't want you to get expelled before we reach school."  
  
James sneered and wondered how Remus could be friends with the slut named Lily, as he stared disgustedly at her choice of baggy clothing.  
  
All of a sudden, the compartment door opened and James' girlfriend, Daphne Patil, threw herself around his neck and kissed him senseless, of course James wasn't objecting.  
  
Lily cleared her throat and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Excuse me, I think you have the wrong compartment. The sluts compartment is all the way down the hall."  
  
The entire compartment seemed eerily quiet at Lily's morose statement. They were all staring at the two to see if a catfight would occur, but sadly, no one was injured.  
  
Daphne looked shocked and enraged so she flicked Lily off and called her a 'bitch'.  
  
Then Daphne stalked off out of the compartment with James at her heels. Not before long, the whole compartment roared with laughter.  
  
When everyone left the compartment, there was an announcement that said they'd be reaching Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes.  
  
**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
I'd like to thank the following reviewers – whom reviewed my 1st chappie the very first day I updated it!!! Yay . . . I luv y'all.  
  
draco-rox-my-sox: Thanx so much for your review. I'm glad you like this chapter! It means so much to me, since you were the very, very first reviewer. You know, you should get a prize for that. LOL  
  
Captain Riley Sparrow: I have a lot of friends that tell me that I'm really 'interesting'. So, now I'm wondering if the 'interesting start' may be a good thing or a bad. LOL. I'm not against interesting starts, but I'm a little self conscious about this story.   
  
popppincorn: Thanx for that review. I thought the last line was a little corny, but as long as the audience likes it. I will try to update the second chappie, but I have stupid summer school and I have to rewrite it. But it will be up a.s.a.p. (I hope)  
  
mrs.shigwa.cobain: I'm glad you like my idea. Since I'm rewriting the story, the idea I had before might change, so I have no idea where it's headed. I hope I get an inspiration soon. But a little help along the way won't hurt - Thanx also for telling me about my grammatical error – that will be fixed by the time this chappie is posted – I'm not good with grammar. LOL.   
  
Danny's Friend: I appreciate the titles you put down. I think I'll keep it the way it is and name my chapter 'The Test'. On my other chappies, if I don't know what to name them, I know who to go to. LOL.  
  
Luminous Dream: Don't you feel special about being put up here? LOL. I know you do. J/k Yup, you know me pretty well. I do enjoy reviews after a hard day at summer school. Keep reviewing and keep reading. If you know what's good for ya! LOL j/k  
  
Well, that's about all folks. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope I have more reviewers to add. Thanks a bunch. I luv y'all!!!!!!   
  
Second chapter done! YAY! I actually wrote this out on paper, so I can type it. I suggest you read my other story "Double Identity". I hope y'all review. You know how I love those. I really love adding reviewers to my review list. LOL R&R. Luv ya lots.**

**-krazee4LJ**

**P.S. By the way, I need at least 5 more reviews for me to update my next chapter. Sorry, but the reviews are what keeps me going. So, 5 more reviews, if you please.**


	3. The Commotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J.K. Rowling characters.  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!! I was going to update immediately . . . but my freaking computer accidentally shut down before I saved any of it. And I was kinda too lazy to type it back up. So, I want to present Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy the chappie. **

**krazee4LJ  
**  
**)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!**  
  
**Chapter 3: The Commotion**  
  
By the time they changed into their school robes, they reached Hogsmeade Station.  
  
Lily, Bella, Christi, and Nikki rode in one carriage, while the Marauders rode in another. Lily would kill herself before she'd share a carriage with James Potter.  
  
It took a while before the horse-less carriage reached Hogwarts. She stared up at the high towers that reached the wide, open heavens.  
  
She felt at home here, it was where she stayed 9 months out of the year.  
  
Lily and her friends walked arm in arm through the huge, heavy, wooden doors that led to the Great Hall. She would miss this school so much. The moving paintings, the tricky staircases, the secret passages, the stench from dung bombs being thrown in Potions class. She would miss all of it. _Next year is the last year_. She thought sadly, while her friends were giddy with glee at all the hot guys that were staring in their direction. She was so caught up in her own world that she hardly noticed the gazes she was receiving at her new appearance.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, everyone gasped at her new look. They were always used to the tight tank tops and hip-hugging bell bottoms; they never expected this. She was very aware of all the eyes in her direction; and just to put it bluntly, she didn't like it one bit. She just went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Wanting, in the first time in her life, for everyone to look in another direction.  
  
She got really annoyed and self-conscious, so before she could stop herself she yelled at the whole Hall with anger running through her veins, "What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?!"  
  
Everyone was shocked by how rudely she acted. Even Lily, herself, was surprised. She was always so nice to everyone. _Well, don't they know it's rude to stare?_ She thought grimly.  
  
"Lily, what has gotten into you? You never acted so unmannerly before. I'm shocked!" said an amazed Bella in her usual drama queen state.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that they keep staring at me. It's not like when I wore cute clothes or whatever. They look disgusted." moaned a teary eyed Lily trying to hide herself and become invisible.  
  
"It's okay, hon. Just ignore them. If they say anything to you, remember that we're here to kick their ass," laughed Bella as she pointed to Nikki, Christi, and herself, making Lily feel a whole lot better.  
  
"Yeah Lily. I mean come on. If you know that this is the right thing to do, then do it. Don't let the staring and whisperings keep you away from your goal." Nikki said patting Lily on the back.  
  
"Besides, this is just a small obstacle. Aren't you the girl who loves challenges and beats up any barrier that gets in her way?" Nikki asked in enthusiasm hoping to cheer Lily up. It worked; Lily was beaming. "I am so glad that you're my best friends and that you even support my idea." Lily said going teary eyed again.  
  
"Lily, please stop crying! You know that if you cry, we cry too!" sniffed Bella.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just happy, that's all." laughed Lily, still on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's okay! We're happy, too." laughed her three best friends.  
  
"Girls, are you okay; you're crying. Do we need to bring you to the hospital wing?" asked a worried Professor Dumbledore. The four looked around, not even noticing how much commotion they were making.  
  
"No, we're okay. We're just having a little girl to girl moment, professor," explained Lily going red in the cheeks.  
  
"Oh, well if there are no problems I will go on with the announcements. Well, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden," said Dumbledore his eyes were twinkling as he eyed the Marauders, who just looked around asking the other students who he was looking at, "and don't forget the Whomping Willow. Please stay clear of it or you'll get the wind knocked out of you." chuckled the professor, "Well, I believe that's it. Oh yeah, our new prefects from Slytherin are Severus Snape and Mildred Moondae. Hufflepuff; Amos Diggory and Anita Rodriguez. Ravenclaw; Leena Spring and Shane West. And last but not least are Gryffindor; James Potter and Lily Evans. Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do; eat."  
  
All the food appeared and the worries of any students disappeared while they were inhaling anything that was edible; especially the Marauders who had fourth helpings of everything.  
  
They were so full and tired after the feast that they could hardly walk up to Gryffindor tower, but somehow they made it.  
  
When Lily trudged into the Girls Dorm, she went to her bed and without changing flopped down to sleep.  
  
"So, tired, huh Lils?" smiled Bella.  
  
"Uh huh," mumbled a very sleepy Lily. She couldn't wait till school the next day to try out her new plan.  
  
Her three best friends were chuckling at Lily. But, of course, Lily couldn't hear. She was in her own world, dreaming of dreams that might come true.  
  
**)((&#$%&()$#%&()$%&()  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've had a lot of reviews for the second chappie!!!!!!!!!! OMG . . . you guys are the best!!!! I am so ecstatic. It's going as good as my other story ,'Double Identity', which I suggest you read wink, wink I know this took a while for me to update, so the next chappie will be up really fast and, hopefully, a lot longer than the other chapters.  
  
I want to thank the following reviewers:  
  
mrs.shigwa.cobain – Thanks for reviewing!! I would love it if you could beta for me! But, um . . . what does a beta do? I'm sorry, but I'm kinda on the slow side. LOL. I'm kinda new to this whole beta thing.   
  
little-angel23452000 – Thanks a lot for reviewing and having hope in me that this is a good story. It really helps in the long run.  
  
Jeffrey Granger – I really hope that this story is up to your standards. Thanks for your review.  
  
Manny2003 – LOL. Yeah, I wanted to put some conflict in there just for the fun of it. And maybe, just maybe, there might be more to come. LOL. What the hell am I saying? Of course there'll be more. Keep reviewing.   
  
BridgetRiley – I'm glad you think of my fic in a good way. Hehehe. Well, I think I kinda changed the story around a bit. And I have no idea what his eye color is. Maybe it's hazel. Maybe it's not. I'm not really sure. LOL. I'm kinda weird today cuz I just got home from Splashtown, which is sooooooooo awesomely fun!!!!!! Sorry, but I just had to put that in. LOL.  
  
HpDeVoTeE – Well, I'm not sure where Daphne Patil came from. I guess it just popped out the top of my head. But for this story, I'll make her Padma and Parvati's aunt. LOL. **


	4. He's In Love

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Haven't we been over this before? I do not own any, blah, blah, HP characters, blah, blah, and so don't sue me, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: I know I said I'd put it up earlier, but I've been too lazy. I bet you guys have been through that, so you have no reason to be mad at me . . . right? Well, newayz, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story.   
  
)(&%$#!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Chapter 4: He's In Love**  
  
"Oh my freakin' god! Bella, Nikki, Christi get up! It's really late!" bellowed Lily, who was in hysterics. They only had half an hour to get ready before class started and the always-responsible Lily was there to wake them up.  
  
"We already missed breakfast and it takes you guys an extra hour to get ready! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Lily scolded while trying to find her missing sock under Nikki's bed.  
  
"I don't want to be tardy on the first day of school!" Lily rambled to herself while her friends we're getting dressed.  
  
"Come on! Do you know how pissed McGonagall is gonna be when we come in late?" Lily inquired, running down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
They barely got through the door when the bell rang. The four girls had to sigh in relief; at least they weren't late.  
  
"Young ladies, you're lucky you even made it through that door! Now take a seat. Almost being late on the first day of classes, it's like you couldn't even find your way to this class! I would have expected more from you girls. Oh, is this is a new student? I don't remember any from the feast last night," exclaimed Professor McGonagall eyeing Lily.  
  
_'She doesn't recognize me?'_ thought Lily, _'Damn, do I look that different?'  
_  
"Um . . . professor? That's Lily Evans . . . you know, the prefect?" Christi stated a little timidly.  
  
"Oh, is that so? You look different. But, don't try to change the subject! You were almost late. And Miss Evans, I would have expected more from you! Now, please take your seats, if you can find out where it is, or maybe you need a map?" she asked incredulously, while the other students tried to stifle their laughter. Lily shot them a cold glare clearly stating 'shut up or I'll hex you into the next millennium'. Simultaneously they all stopped giggling and looked down.  
  
The four walked quickly to the back of the room.  
  
"Phew! That was close. I thought we'd have gotten detention for sure!" exclaimed Nikki. "Yeah, but did you see everyone laughing at me? I swear if they do it again I'm going to hurt someone!" Lily whispered venomously.  
  
"Lily, calm down. Just don't listen to them," said Nikki trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah, Lily, don't forget to be cool, calm, and collected. But, that was kinda funny, though," Bella giggled a bit.  
  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
The next couple of weeks were the same routine.  
  
Lily did the same thing over and over again: wake up early; put on clothes; go to the Great Hall for breakfast; watch Slytherin being pissed off because the Marauders would be doing a really sick, perverted, funny prank (especially Snape) on them; go to boring classes; being ridiculed by other girls by how ugly she looks; go to Gryffindor tower; finish all homework within an hours time; watch James snogging Daphne on the couch; try to burn eyes out when she saw them snogging; and then going to bed for the same routine the next day. But for some reason she didn't notice someone staring at her in classes: James Potter.  
  
**)(&&$$%&()(%$%&(**  
  
In Potions:  
  
_'Jesus, Potter, get your head out of Cloud 9 and keep it together. You almost blew up the dungeon!'_ James voiced to himself.  
  
_'Well, if you weren't staring at Lily, then maybe you wouldn't have put in the wrong ingredients.'_ James had no idea whey he kept on staring at her. It seems like wherever he looked Lily was always there.  
  
_'Come on James you know you like her. Look at the way she walks, look at the way she looks. You think she looks ugly on the outside, but you also know of the good inside of her, admit it Jamesie. You love Lily.'_ James' conscious said.  
  
_'It's just hormones kicking in. This feeling will soon pass after a while.'_ James denied.  
  
_'Oh, come on. Surely, you don't think it's just hormones. I don't think it'll pass for a very, very long time.'_ James' conscience cackled mercilessly.  
  
James didn't like his conscious right then. He didn't know why it was saying that he liked Lily, because he didn't. _'Or at least I think I don't.'_ James thought for a second. _'Just follow your heart James and right now your heart says that you're in love with her.'_ His stupid conscious said again.  
  
_'Shut up!!!!'_ James screamed in his head. _'I'm not listening to my conscious for advice about Lily anymore. I don't like her and she doesn't like me!'  
_  
Doesn't seem that way to me Jamesie boy.  
  
James was glad that the bell rang at the end of the day. He didn't know if he can take it anymore.  
  
"Hey Prongs. You okay, man?" Sirius asked, "You zoned out when I was talking to you."  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot. I was just having a conflict with myself, that's all. It's nothing major," whispered James, still thinking of what his conscience told him.  
  
Just then Lily passed by, not even bothering to say 'hi'. When she walked by James, his heart pounded really hard, adrenaline rushed through his veins. He just stared at her, thinking things that he really shouldn't be thinking of, especially things of her. 'Oh Merlin! Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this about any other girl before . . . and I snogged quite a few. Oh, her perfume smells so good. Look at how her hair cascades around her porcelain face; she looks like an angel.' He pondered while he stared at her amber, red hair.  
  
Sirius, who saw that James was staring at Lily, asked in an amused voice, "Why Prongs, are you staring at THE Miss Lily Marie Evens? Miss 'one of the hardest girls to shag in the school' Evans? Ooooohhh . . . so, she's the one you were staring at in Potions while nearly blowing everyone to smithereens."  
  
James was so utterly bewildered at how beautiful Lily looked he didn't even bother to start choking Sirius.  
  
Right then and there, he didn't care about how Lily looked. Even with the stained uniforms, huge glasses, and rumpled hair, she still looked like the Lily Evans he's been messing with for six years . . . the Lily Marie Evans he was in love with.  
  
**##########################  
  
A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! This was probably one of my worst chapters. Please, tell me what you think I should change about it. Do you think James fell in love with Lily a little too instantly? Please tell me in a review . . . I luv y'all. Thanx  
  
I want to thank the following (my new beta . . . I feel happy . . . lol . . . must be the sugar): Thanks for reviewing my chappie . . . I also want to thank you for being my beta, my first and only beta, woohoo!!! LOL . . . it definitely is the sugar.  
  
Tanya J Potter: They're in the 6th year. And I know some things in here are different, but I still hope viewers like you still enjoy it. **

**little-angel123452000: Yeah, I decided to add his name, you know. He is so freakin' hot!!! And I love the movie 'A Walk to Remember'. It was sooooooo sad.**


End file.
